


Be into you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Billy and Diane missing scene from 2x18 Sexual Perversity In Chicago Hope





	Be into you

“I could never be into you”Billy scoffed at the suggestion from Diane

“You wouldn’t be able to handle someone being smarter than you”Diane teased him 

“You’re too stuffy”Billy whined

“Playing by the book does not make me stuffy”Diane argued 

“That is the very definition of stuffy Diane”Billy stares at her

“You’re an overgrown man child”Diane stated


End file.
